The Fairly OddParents
The Fairly OddParents is a video game series based on The Fairly OddParents. It is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman that premiered on Nickelodeon on March 30, 2001. The series follows the everyday misadventures of Timmy Turner, a boy who is granted two fairy godparents named Cosmo and Wanda. The series originated from shorts on the animation showcase, Oh Yeah! Cartoons, airing from 1998 to 2001. It was later picked up as a series due to its popularity. Originally, it ended in 2006 totaling five seasons, but resumed production in 2008. It is produced by Frederator Studios, Nickelodeon Animation Studios and, as of season 6, Billionfold Inc. Having aired for more than 16 years, The Fairly OddParents is the longest-running fantasy TV series in American television history, and currently stands as Nickelodeon's second longest-running animated series, behind SpongeBob SquarePants. On February 8, 2018, Butch Hartman announced that he was leaving Nickelodeon. Neither Hartman nor the network have given a clear answer as to whether or not the series will continue without him. Overview Set in the fictional town of Dimmsdale, California, a 10-year-old boy named Timmy Turner is neglected by his parents and tortured by his babysitter Vicky. One day, he is granted two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, who grant his every wish to improve his miserable life. However, these wishes are guaranteed to inadvertently cause a series of technical problems that Timmy must fix. In the beginning of the series, Timmy's babysitter Vicky was the main antagonist. As the series progressed, more villains were included. For example, his teacher, Mr. Crocker, firmly believes in fairy godparents and has been searching for them a very long time, correctly suspecting that Timmy has fairy godparents. He is dangerous to Timmy because, according to "Da Rules", a large rulebook which is capable of defining what children can and cannot wish for and how fairy godparents must behave, no one else can know about his fairy godparents and they will be taken away if this happens (although they don't remember, Cosmo and Wanda once used to be Crocker's fairy godparents, as this rule does not apply to people who currently have their own or once had fairy godparents). At his school, Timmy is often bullied by Francis, a vicious boy who claims to be the toughest student in school, but reveals to Timmy that he only takes out his anger on him because of his rough home life and abusive parents. Jorgen Von Strangle, the enormous and tough head fairy with an Austrian accent, similar to that of Arnold Schwarzenegger, personally dislikes Timmy and his fairies at first, but at times he has to assist them in fixing their problems. Later in the series, Timmy wished that Cosmo and Wanda would have a baby, whom they named Poof. More recently, Timmy got a pet fairy dog named Sparky. Also introduced is the premise that for every fairy, there is also an anti-fairy. The anti-fairies are similar to the real ones, but with opposite personalities and character traits. For example, Anti-Cosmo is intelligent and speaks with an English accent while real Cosmo is dim-witted. Similarly, Anti-Wanda is also dim-witted and speaks with a Southern American accent while real Wanda is intelligent. When Poof was born, his anti-fairy was created. Anti-Poof's name is Foop (Poof spelled backwards). While Poof is spherical, Foop is shaped like a cube. Foop's goal in life is to cause mayhem and destroy his nemesis Poof. Even later in the series, Timmy is informed that due to a shortage of available fairies, he must now share Cosmo and Wanda with his new neighbor, Chloe Carmichael, who is essentially his polar opposite. She loves sharing, animals, and everything ecologically friendly. Setting The Fairly OddParents is set in the fictional city of Dimmsdale, California. The city appears to be average sized, with a downtown containing large buildings and a city hall but also containing uptown areas with residences (including the house where Timmy and his parents and godparents live) and businesses (including Timmy's school; a hospital; stores; a sports complex named the Dimmadome, named after its founder and owner; the local TV channel; and various restaurants and stores) as well as a park in the center of the city. The city also appears to have rural farmland located somewhere outside of the city. The adults in the city are notably moronic and often settle situations with things like angry mobs, but they do still form a structured and complex society capable of working as a city. In the episode "Which Witch is Which", it was revealed that Dimmsdale was founded in the 1630s after Dale Dimm managed to defeat a witch hunter who was secretly a witch named Alden Biterroot (a possible ancestor of Denzel Crocker). When the show needs to, it switches its location to Fairy World, the magical realm and home of the fairies which is a floating world located within the sky and colored with an abundance of pink. The fairies have a civilization like that of the humans, but with a source of power being magic, which also keeps the world afloat. A large rainbow acts as the bridge between Fairy World and the Earth. Another location sometimes seen is the city of Chincinatti, the home town of Timmy's favorite comic book superhero, the Crimson Chin. Other locations include the dark and twisted Anti-Fairy World, the dark counterpart of Fairy World where the anti-fairies live, the dull and gray metropolis of Pixies Inc., home of the pixies, and Yugopotamia, where an alien, Mark Chang, lives, who is also Timmy's friend. External links * * [http://frederator.com/series/fairly-odd-parents/ The Fairly Oddparents at Frederator Studios] * Production blog * * * Category:Game Series Category:90's Nick shows and games Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Nickelodeon Category:THQ Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2002